A Strange Encounter
by HestiaForever
Summary: It's been a rather normal Christmas and New Year for Sadie Kane. That is, until she realizes she has a very important meeting to attend at the First Nome and no way of getting there. Throw in a malfunctioning amulet, some weird people in robes, and talking owls; and this year's holiday season might end up being not so uneventful after all... (Harry Potter Kane Chronicles crossover)
1. Talking Owls and Malfunctioning Amulets

**AN: Hiiiiiiiiiii! HestiaForever here! This is my first fanfiction on this website, so I hope you guys like it! I'll try to update as often as I can(hopefully).**

 **Anyways, please leave me a review, whether you like it or not! I'd love to know what you think of my writing!**

 **Also, I know that Harry Potter and Kane Chronicles don't happen at the same time; Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't take the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts after Christmas Break in their fifth year; and Hogwart's Christmas Break ends on Jan. 2, but let's ignore those things, shall we? It is fanfiction, after all. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. go to the geniuses J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. I'm just fritzing around in their worlds.**

Sadie Kane ran through King's Cross station in London, cursing her stupidity. How, _how_ could she have forgotten the fact that today was the third day of the Demon Days? Sadie had been spending Christmas at her grandparent's flat in London for the first time in four years, and the meeting at the First Nome she was supposed to attend tonight had completely slipped her mind until yesterday. Of course, she had quickly dismissed the fact that she didn't have transportation to Cairo, thinking she could just summon up a portal, until this morning, when she had remembered with a jolt that it was in the middle of the Demon Days, meaning she most definitely couldn't make a portal of any sort. So now, Sadie was hoping she could somehow catch some sort of transportation to Cairo the morning before she was supposed to be there.

Sadly, she knew the chances were not in her favor.

Thoughts of how Carter, her brother(and the pharaoh), would kill her if she missed this rather important meeting for such a mundane reason running through her head, Sadie wasn't looking where she was going at all. That is, until she ran headfirst into someone, knocking them both to the floor.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry. I wasn't quite looking where I was going," Sadie apologized, looking at, for the first time, the boy she had run into.

He was, without a doubt, one the strangest mortals Sadie had ever seen. And that was saying a lot, since Sadie had seen a lot of strange things. The boy had extremely messy jet black hair, piercing green eyes, and was rather short. But that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was the thin, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, the trolley he pushed that was filled with several large trunks and a cage with an _owl_ in it, and the fact that he was wearing _robes_. Not robes as in a bathrobe, but the kind that instantly made you think about Merlin, the old adviser from Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table. In fact, there was a whole horde of weird looking people, all dressed like him- a young woman with striking purple hair and a man with sandy colored hair, whom were standing behind the boy; a tall redheaded boy and a girl with puffy brown hair and brown eyes, whom were helping the boy with the scar up, and a pair of twins and a girl, who had run on ahead. Sadie noticed that all of the kids were pushing a trolley like the black haired boy's, all with a strange assortment of things on them. Everyone in the area was looking at the robed people weirdly(Sadie couldn't blame them) and suddenly she was glad she hadn't changed into her linen magician's clothes yet.

"It's alright, really, I wasn't paying attention either-" The boy started to reply, pulling himself and the rather heavy-looking trolley up with some help from his friends.

He was cut short by an indignant hoot from the snowy owl on his trolley. With a jolt, Sadie realized she could understand what the owl was saying.

 _Muggles these days!_ The owl exclaimed in a rather haughty way. _They're so self-obsessed, they can't even look where they're going!_

Sadie was so dumbstruck by this turn of events that she did something very stupid.

"What are _muggles_?"

Sadie cursed herself internally. Now she'd have no way of explaining herself other than telling them that she could talk to his owl, which she presumably could do because owls were related to falcons.

The look on the boy's face turned from apologetic to suspicious and guarded in a matter of seconds. "How do you know the word _muggle_?"

"I… Uh… Your owl said that they're self-obsessed…?" Sadie trailed off. All five of the robed people still standing before Sadie were staring at her with a combination of oddity and suspicion. Not that she blamed them, considering she had just claimed she could talk to their owl. _Darn it._ Sadie immediately backtracked. "I just meant… I mean…"

Thankfully, she was saved the explanation by the brown-haired girl, who had been staring, entranced, at her _shen_ amulet, which was glowing, presumably because Carter had borrowed Walt's shen amulet to yell at her for not being at the First Nome yet.

"Is that… is that an Egyptian hieroglyph? Why is it glowing? Isn't that the symbol of Isis, the Egyptian goddess of motherhood and magic?" The girl asked, all in one breath.

"Uh… Yes, I have no idea, and yes," Sadie lied smoothly. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I've got to go. If I don't make it to Cairo by five tonight my brother's going to kill me." It was the wrong thing to say. The fact that Sadie was heading to Cairo only made the girl more intrigued.

"You're going to Cairo? Cairo's the capital of Egypt, isn't it? It's really cool, by the way," she said, gesturing to Sadie's amulet. "Where did you get it?"

"Family heirloom," Sadie replied, annoyed. What did this girl not get about _I've got to go?_ "I really need to be on my way, now."

"Can I touch it?" The girl asked in an entranced manner, staring at the amulet, eyes wide, right palm outstretched. The redhead hissed something unintelligible at the girl, but she just ignored him.

"Hermione-" started the sandy haired man.

"Please?" The girl, whose name was apparently Hermione, asked. "Just for a second?"

"Oh, alright," Sadie huffed, sensing that the girl wasn't going to let up until she got what she wanted. Sadie briskly untied the glowing necklace from her neck and dropped it into the girl's outstretched palm.

Biggest mistake _ever_.

Because the millisecond the amulet touched Hermione's hand, there was an earth-shaking tremor, and an explosion of light.

For a moment, all Sadie could see was white light.

And then darkness.

 **A/N: How was it? If you have a second, could you write me a review? It would make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm baaaack! Here's the second installment of** ** _A Strange Encounter_** **!**

 **Also, I have an announcement- I will write the tenth reviewer a drabble on the subject of their choice!**

 **Thank you to H9i6t3 for reviewing! You made my day! Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Disclaimer- All characters, etc. go to the geniuses Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. I'm just fritzing around in their worlds.**

 _For a moment, all Sadie could see was white light._

 _And then darkness._

Sadie slowly opened her eyes. An old, musty smell filled her nostrils. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Where was she? How had she gotten here?

And then everything came flooding back. King's Cross Station. The weirdly dressed people. Her amulet.

Where in the world had she ended up?

Looking around, she could tell that she was in some sort of old, dark chamber.

With an emphasis on _dark._

Sadie reached for her magician's bag, hoping she still had it. Thankfully, her hands easily found the linen bag, which was lying next to Sadie, in the dark. She drew out her staff and wand and was about to cast a quick light spell, when suddenly, a glow started from the other side of the chamber. Snapping her head to the source of light, she gasped when she saw where it was coming from.

The sandy haired man from King's Cross was standing on the other side of the chamber with an odd looking _stick_ in his hand.

And the stick was glowing.

Sadie had completely forgotten about the robed people at the airport! Where they all here?

A quick glance around the room confirmed her fears. The purple haired woman, Hermione, the black-haired boy, and the redhead were all laying on the floor. As Sadie watched, they started to stir.

They were in a rectangular room with limestone walls. It was empty except for the six people inside and a large box, also made of limestone, which sat in the middle of the room. There was an inscription on the box. Sadie squinted her eyes at it. They were Egyptian hieroglyphs!

And suddenly, Sadie knew where they were.

Inside the burial chamber at the Great Pyramid of Giza.

The first emotion Sadie felt was relief. The Great Pyramid wasn't far from the First Nome. She'd definitely make it to the meeting on time now.

But that feeling was replaced by dread and suspicion. How, exactly, had she gotten here? As far as she knew, her amulet couldn't transport people, and she most definitely hadn't brought them here. Had the robed people brought her here? After all, they were apparently capable of magic, though it was quite different from the magic of magicians of the House of Life. (They used _sticks_!) And if they had brought her here, were their reasons malevolent or benevolent?

Across the chamber, the sandy haired man was also making a mental inventory of the room. When his eyes came to Sadie, he immediately jumped forward, an angry and suspicious look on his face, and pointed his wand straight at Sadie's throat.

"Why did you bring us here? What do you want?"

Sadie held up her hands in a placating gesture, though she was still clutching her staff in one hand so she could use it if worst came to worst, which Sadie was hoping wouldn't happen. She was the third most powerful magician in the world, after Amos, her uncle, and her nerdy brother, but she _definitely_ didn't want to take all these strangers one to five, especially since she didn't know how their magic worked.

"Look," Sadie said in what she hoped was a calming way, "I'm just as confused as you are. I swear on my life I didn't bring us here."

But the man didn't even budge his wand. "What do you have in your hand?"

"What does it look like?" Sadie asked, rolling her eyes. "A staff."

By this time, the other four robed people had woken up and realized what was happening. They, like the man, all drew their wands and pointed them at Sadie.

"What's your name? Are you in league with Voldemort?" The man asked, rapid fire.

"Slow down a bit, would you? And for your information, my name is Sadie Kane, and I am definitely not in league with someone named _Moldyshorts_. I mean, what kind of name is that?"

At this, some of the wands pointed at Sadie seemed to waver. But the man didn't seem to be appeased. " It's _Voldemort_. Are you a muggle? Do you know where we are?"

"First of all, I don't even know what a muggle _is_. As for where we are, I'm glad you asked. It seems as though we're inside the Great Pyramid at Giza."

Hermione's wand(and her mouth) dropped completely, and the other robed teenagers made sounds of surprise. "We're in _Egypt_?" Hermione asked, wonder-struck.

"What did I just say?"

The man ignored this. "A muggle is a non-magical person.

"Well then, no, I'm not a muggle."

The purple haired woman squinted at Sadie. "And I suppose you're not a wizard, either?"

"Oh, so that's what you guys are!" Sadie said. "And no, I'm not a wizard either."

"You can't be neither a wizard or a muggle!" The woman exclaimed.

"Actually, you've got that wrong," Sadie said coolly. "What makes you think wizards are the only humans that can do magic?"

The woman looked astonished. "You mean… you mean… you're-"

"We'll get back to that later," the man commanded. "How do you know where we are?"

"I read the inscription on the tomb," Sadie said easily. "It says, _Here lies the body of the Great Khufu, our esteemed pharaoh, host of Horus_ , and about a million other titles, and then it continues, _let him rule in the afterlife as he did in this world…_ and a bunch of other random stuff."

Hermione looked in wonder at Sadie. "You read it?! But it takes muggle archaeologists months, even years, to decode that kind of stuff! Even Egyptian wizards can't read Egyptian hieroglyphs that fast!"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I'm not a _muggle,_ as you call them, or a wizard."

For the first time, the sandy-haired man's wand wavered. "So what are you?"

"And how, exactly, do I know I can trust you?" Sadie replied swiftly, looking the man straight in the eye.

"You don't have a choice," the man retorted, just as swiftly, leveling his wand with Sadie's throat again.

The purple haired woman put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Remus, she's only a child. It's alright."

But the man, whose name was apparently Remus, didn't seem about to give up. "I'll give you one last chance.

What. are. you?"

Sadie knew she should probably take the situation more seriously, but she felt a bit miffed about the child statement (although the knew the woman was trying to help), so she replied, biting back a smile, "I'm a human. Duh."

The man's eyes flashed and he yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

"NO!" Shrieked the woman, but it was too late. The spell was already flying towards Sadie.

Not thinking about her actions, her body immediately responded to the spell the way she responded to all flying projectiles- she slammed her staff into the ground, casting a forcefield around herself. The spell ricocheted off the forcefield and slammed into the man instead.

The man immediately froze up, as if he was a statue, and fell to the floor. Sadie gasped. Was the spell supposed to do that?

The purple haired woman immediately knelt down besides him and tapped him with her wand several times. "Remus'll be alright," she said to the teens with an air of relief. "But maybe we shouldn't unfreeze him just now," she said, looking pointedly at Sadie.

Sadie was relieved he was fine, too. After all, if he wasn't, well, the other wizards might have perceived it as an act of hostility on her part, even though the man had fired the spell first.

The remaining four wizards stared at Sadie with a mixture of wonder and curiosity. Finally, the black-haired boy spoke. "How did you do that? The shield thing, I mean."

"I cast a spell," Sadie said in a way that made it sound like the answer should have been obvious.

"I've never seen a spell like that." Hermione said. "And how come you have a staff, not a wand?"

"For the last time, _I'm not a wizard_!"

The redhead spoke up for the first time. "Well then, what are you?"

 **A/N: Review, favorite, and follow, please! You'll make my day! Also, I'll write the tenth reviewer a drabble on the subject of their choice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello again! I'm back with the third installment of A Strange Encounter!**

 **Thank you all for your support! Every day when I get home I check my email and squeal over all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys are awesome! Cookies for everyone! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Also, special thanks to baby Cyclopes, who reviewed!**

 **Once again, I'll write the tenth reviewer a drabble on a subject of their choice, so keep reviewing! :)**

 **Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan own all of the characters, fictional places, and all that jazz. I'm merely fritzing around in their worlds.**

 _The redhead spoke up for the first time. "Well then, what are you?"_

"Forget what she is!" Hermione said impatiently. "We need to focus on getting out of here!"

"Hermione," the purple-haired woman said hesitantly. "Uh…" she trailed off, but gave Hermione a meaningful look that Sadie couldn't quite read, but Hermione apparently could.

"Fine," she sighed.

The redhead, looking triumphant, looked to Sadie again. "So. What are you?"

Sadie took a deep breath. She wasn't supposed to tell any mortals about magic, but these people weren't exactly mortals, right? They had magic themselves. Besides, the man had seemed pretty much ready to throw a very hostile spell at Sadie just because she wouldn't tell them what she was. And truth be told, Sadie didn't blame them. They had just been walking in the train station, and suddenly she had appeared from nowhere, knocked into one of them, and accidentally transported them to another continent with her amulet.

Pretty suspicious. Especially since they basically didn't know anything about her other than her name.

Sadie didn't want to tell them about who she was too soon, though. After all, she didn't know if she could trust them either. What if they had purposefully teleported her here for some reason? Sadie had a lot of enemies, for a sixteen-year-old. There were hundreds of magicians out there that hated the Kanes and would do nearly anything to get them out of power. What if these people were merely magicians in disguise?

Even Sadie had to admit that it was pretty far-fetched, but when one has been through and experienced as much as she had, anything seems possible.

 _I'd better get acquaintanced with them_ , Sadie thought. _That's a good start._

"We should probably get to know each other first, before I spill the secrets of my life out to you guys," Sadie said, half-jokingly. "I mean, we are sort of stuck in this predicament together," Sadie continued, gesturing around herself. "We don't know what it might take to get out of here. Like, I mean, there might be protective spells and stuff."

"I agree," Hermione said almost immediately, to Sadie's surprise. She stuck her hand out to Sadie(which Sadie shook), and said, "Hermione Granger. I'm a witch, obviously, and I'm fifteen. I live in London with my parents, who are dentists. During the summer, anyways. I go to a boarding school for witches and wizards for the rest of the year with these two," she said, gesturing to the black-haired boy and the redhead.

Everyone (except Hermione, of course) looked surprised that she had told Sadie so much, so quickly, but no one objected, so the black haired boy continued.

"I'm Harry Potter." Here he stopped, and looked at Sadie, as if gauging her reaction, but when he got nothing, he continued: "Wizard, fifteen, and I live in Surrey with my aunt and uncle during the summer." He said this last part with distaste, but Sadie thought that it was best not to ask why. "This is Hedwig, by the way," he added as an afterthought, pointing at his snowy owl, which was sitting in its cage. When pointed out to Sadie, she gave an indignant hoot.

 _Right, save me for last_ , the owl harrumphed. _Did you lot finally remember me_?

Sadie should have been expecting it this time, but she was still quite surprised when she heard the owl talk. So surprised, in fact, that she jumped and gasped.

"Uh, are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little surprised, is all."

He looked at her suspiciously. "About what?"

"Nothing," Sadie said, as dismissively as she could.

"Hold on," Harry said. "How did you know about muggles at the airport?'

Sadie sighed. "That… might take a bit of explaining. It'll make more sense if I tell you after you know… what I am." Realizing she hadn't really introduced herself, and wanting to avoid the questions, Sadie said: "Well, I'm Sadie Kane, like I said. I'm sixteen, I live in Brooklyn, New York, in America, and-"

"If you live in America, why've you got a British accent?" the redhead interrupted. **(A/N: I know that Sadie's accent had probably faded by the time she was sixteen, but it was still there during the Staff of Serapis, and besides, I thought it would be cool to incorporate this little tidbit into my story.)**

Sadie noticed the redhead wasn't the only one who looked a bit curious at this announcement. Hermione was looking on with interest, and the purple-haired woman looked a bit suspicious, even.

"I used to live in London with my grandparents," Sadie explained.

"Your grandparents? Why'd you live with you grandparents? Are your parents, y'know, er, dead?" The redhead asked, curiously.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

Sadie flinched. "Well, my mum is," she said cautiously. "My dad wasn't, at the time, but…"

"If your dad wasn't, why didn't you live with him?" The redhead pressed, inquiringly.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "You can't go around asking people things like that!" Turning to Sadie, she said, "I'm really sorry. Ron can be quite thick at times."

At this, the redhead, whose name was apparently Ron, let out an indignant, _hey!,_ and everyone laughed.

Feeling much more at ease, Sadie said, as reassuringly as she could, "It's alright. I get questions like that all the time. You see, my grandparents on my mum's side never really liked my dad, and when my mum died… when my mum died, my grandparents blamed it on my dad-"

"Was it really his fault?" Ron asked, looking interested.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Sadie smiled a bit. "I guess it could go either way. It was mostly an accident, but…" she trailed off, a look of sadness creeping into her eyes. She shook it out quickly. There wasn't any time for past regrets and retrospect. She needed to get these people to trust her and get out of here, fast. "Anyways, the reason why I lived with my grandparents has a lot to do with... with what I am, but the simplified version is, my grandparents didn't want me to live with dad because they hated him, and because I reminded them of mum. So they took my dad to court and won the right to keep me."

"Oh."

For a while, a heavy silence hung in the chamber, but it was broken by the redhead, who looked rather uncomfortable at this point.

"Uh… I'm Ron Weasley, like Hermione said… uh… I'm fifteen, a wizard… and this is Pig," he added, pointing to his owl, a tiny Scops owl, which was sitting peacefully in his cage on top of Ron's trolley.

Sadie couldn't help smirking. "You have an owl named Pig?"

Ron's ears turned red. "My sister named him Pigwidgeon, which is a terrible name, but when I tried to change it, he wouldn't respond to anything except Pig or Pigwidgeon."

"Oh," Sadie said, but she still couldn't keep the smirk off of her face. Thankfully, Pig stayed quiet.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks," the purple haired woman said after a moment of silence. "But you'd better call me Tonks, because if you call me _Nymphadora_ I will personally hex you," the woman said, only half-threateningly. "I'm twenty-four," she added, a much more friendly tone in her voice.

After Tonks finished, for the third time that day, a heavy silence hung in the chamber, but it was broken by Hermione, who said, almost impatiently: "So. How about you tell us what you are and we try to get out of here?"

Sadie sighed. She should have known this was coming. _They're not really mortals_ , Sadie thought, trying to assuage her guilt. _And it's not like I have another choice._ But still… Sadie felt hesitant. "Shouldn't we wake him?" Sadie realized suddenly, pointing to the still-frozen Remus, glad to have something to postpone her confession.

"You're right," Tonks agreed, to Sadie's relief. She knelt down beside the him and muttered something, gently tapping him with her wand. He unfroze almost immediately. At first, he had a dazed, confused look on his face, but after only a moment, upon seeing Sadie, he jumped to his feet, wand in hand.

At once, Tonks jumped in front of Remus, and Harry exclaimed, quickly, "It's alright!"

The look of Remus's face transformed from anger, to surprise, to shock, to apologetic(upon seeing he had his wand pointed at Tonks), finally settling on confusion, in a matter of seconds. "What do you mean?"

Tonks sighed. "What I mean is, instead of immediately jumping to conclusions and attacking a child when she refused to do something perfectly reasonable, we introduced ourselves."

Remus sighed, looking half-annoyed, half-apologetic. "Times are dangerous, Tonks." (Sadie wondered what he meant by that, but stayed silent) He turned to Sadie. "What are you? I'm sorry, but we can't let you go until we know the truth."

Sadie bit her lip and closed her eyes for a millisecond. Here it came. "I'm a magician."

 **A/N: Yes, I know that was somewhat of a filler chapter, but I've already started working on the next chapter, I promise! Thanks for reading! If you have time, can you write me a quick review? Please? And besides, I'll write the tenth reviewer a drabble on the subject of their choice, so it's a win-win. ;) Thanks!**


	4. Kites and Confusion

**A/N: I'm BAAACK! (Finally.) Here's the fourth installment of** _ **A Strange Encounter**_ **!**

 **I am sooo sorry this update took so long. I hope this somewhat long chapter makes up for it, though. :) I was working on my other continuous fanfiction,** _ **A Crescent Moon**_ **. If you're a Harry Potter fan, be sure to check it out!**

 **A big thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters.(I know that's not a word, but it is now!) You guys are awesome! And remember, I'll write the tenth reviewer a drabble on the subject of their choice. :)**

 **Disclaimer: All characters, fictional places, etc. belong to the great Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, respectively.**

 _Sadie bit her lip and closed her eyes for a millisecond. Here it came. "I'm a magician."_

One second passed in silence.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

And then Ron burst out, "A _what_!?" He looked a third disbelieving, a third surprised and confused, and a third convinced Sadie was joking.

Harry squinted at Sadie a bit. "I'm assuming you don't mean the muggles that pull rabbits out of hats?"

"No," Sadie assured, a bit annoyed. She hated when people compared her to those mortals and their pretend magic. "I'm definitely not a mort- muggle magician."

Remus looked at Sadie, suspicion still clear in his gaze. "Why do you call them _mortals_ , like you're not mortal, or something?"

Sadie felt the edges of her lips twitch up into a ghost of a smile. "Well, technically, I'm just as mortal as the next person, but… old habits die hard, I guess."

 _Really hard_ , Sadie added, in her head. No one had ever said so, but Sadie assumed that the habit of calling non-magicians mortals (even though magicians were just as mortal) stemmed back to when the House of Life hadn't outlawed the path of the gods. When many magicians were, in fact, not fully mortal, as they had pulled on the power of the Egyptian deities. But that had been centuries ago.

"What do you mean?" Tonks said, clearly confused. "That makes it sound like… you were like, non-mortal once or something?"

Sadie resisted the urge to say that she, indeed, had once been part goddess. The less these people knew, the better. In her head, Sadie had already eliminated the chance that these people were undercover magicians- they knew absolutely nothing about the House of Life- but that didn't mean they could be trusted. In fact, it might be all the more reason _not_ to trust them.

She sighed internally. This was quite the sticky situation she had gotten herself tangled up in.

Choosing her words carefully, Sadie said, "Not me. My ancestors, sort of… I guess…" She cursed in her head. Darn it. She was just confusing both herself and the wizards even more.

"Oka- Wait, _what_?" Remus stared at Sadie. "You'd better start from the beginning so we can get out of here. Because I'm not letting you leave my sight until it's clear you're not a threat. Understood?" His voice wasn't impolite, or even really all that threatening. But it was clear and firm, and Sadie knew that he meant what he said.

"Look, I understand. If I could, I'd tell you. You lot seem like good people. I'm just not exactly supposed to elaborate," Sadie explained in the most compassionate manner she could manage.

Remus opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Tonks beat him to it.

"Remus. What if- well- _they_ have some version of the Statute of Secrecy, or something? She could be restricted from telling us anything at all."

For several moments, Remus looked ready to argue, but the fight quickly died out of him, and he sighed. "Oh, fine. But I need a reason to let you go," he said defensively.

Sadie bit her lip. She wanted to ask what the Statute of Secrecy was, but decided it wasn't a good idea. The relationship between her and the wizards was sticky enough. "Is the fact that I have a very important meeting at Cairo at five today enough?"

Hermione looking interested, asked, " A meeting at _Cairo_? You seem to be pretty- well- _associated_ , I guess with Egypt. I mean… with your amulet, and how you can read hieroglyphs, and all."

Sadie cursed Hermione inwardly. She was sure smarter than she looked. "Well… yes. I am. Sort of, at least," Sadie stammered.

"What do you mean, sort of?" Harry asked, curiosity clear in his gaze.

"Um… " Not being able to come up with a proper response, Sadie just let out a frustrated breath and continued, fighting to keep her voice steady, "Look. I probably shouldn't tell you guys more than I already have. Can we focus on getting out of here now?"

"Absolutely not," Remus said firmly, before anyone else could get a word in. "We have to know you're not a threat."

Sadie felt her self-control quickly bubbling out of control. What did these people think they were, demanding something she shouldn't tell them? "Fine!" Sadie nearly shouted. "What do you want?"

"I want you to elaborate on the fact that you're a magician," Remus responded coolly.

"Well, I can't do that!" Sadie replied hotly.

"Then-"

But a furious Remus was cut off by Harry, who said, in a placating tone, "Remus. It's fine. I trust Sadie."

Sadie breathed an internal sigh of relief. _Thank the gods._ Now she had at least one of the wizards on her side.

"But," Harry continued, turning to Sadie, "I need to know how you knew the word _muggle_. And why you seemed so… well... surprised when I introduced you to Hedwig."

Sadie sighed. _Oh well. Telling him a bit won't do to much harm_ , Sadie thought. _And it might make them trust me more, so I can get out of here faster and with less injuries._ "I have a…" Sadie trailed off, searching for the right words. Something that would satisfy Harry's curiosity, but, at the same time, wouldn't reveal too much about her. "A magical connection, I guess, to most birds of prey. Owls too, apparently. And… um, I didn't know about the owl part until now, so I was rather surprised," Sadie concluded, hoping her answer would be sufficient. Saying anything more would reveal more than she wanted to.

"A magical connection?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time, then looked at each other and blushed.

"Um… well, I can talk to birds of prey," Sadie said. "And I can turn into a kite."

"A kite? What's that?" Ron asked, confusion written on his face.

"It's a bird of prey," Hermione said immediately. "A type of falcon, to be exact."

"Oh."

Throughout all of this, Tonks, Remus, and Harry had been staring at Sadie, interested looks on their faces. "You can turn into a kite?" Tonks asked in a curious tone. "Like… transfigure yourself?"

"Yes," Sadie replied, beginning to get uncomfortable under their curious gazes.

"Can you show us?" Harry asked.

 _It couldn't hurt_ , Sadie reasoned. _After all, they already knew she could, so what was the harm of showing them? It might make the wizards trust her more._

Taking a deep breath, Sadie did what she always did- she closed her eyes and imagined herself as a black kite: dark grey feathers with white tips; curved, pointy beak; medium sized; sharp eyes. Soon, she felt the usual sensation of transforming. She shrunk; feathers sprouted out of her skin; her human skeleton transformed until it was that of a raptor; her mouth melded into a hard, pointed beak. When Sadie opened her eyes, she was much, much, shorter, and her vision was quite a bit better. Despite the fact that she was still several feet away from them, she could make out every pore on the wizards' gobsmacked faces.

Sadie let out a victorious _caw_ , and flew up, going around the rather tall chamber several times. She hadn't transformed for quite some time, and the feeling of the air ruffling her feathers and the freedom of flight was one that she'd missed.

Finally coming back down, Sadie alighted on the large, rectangular tomb at the center of the room, ruffling her feathers. The wizards had been staring at her, fascinated, the whole time, and now, Hermione finally seemed to find her voice. "Wow! That's so cool! Are you an animagus?"

 _An animagus?_ Sadie cocked her head to one side, hoping the message came across that she didn't have the faintest idea of what an animagus was.

"Oh, that's right," Hermione said, almost to herself. "You're not a wizard. I don't suppose you'd know what an animagus is." The bushy-haired brunette seemed to want to ask more, but kept to herself.

No one else said anything, so Sadie let out another _caw_ and squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath. She imagined herself as a human again, the opposite of what she had done moments before to transform into a kite. But, sadly, transforming back was much, much harder. Sadie filled her head with thoughts about her human life: Carter, her annoying and nerdy brother, who, despite everything, meant so much to her (Sadie would never admit it, though); Walt, her loving boyfriend and confidant; her mother, who had died so long ago but was not lost to Sadie due to their matching amulets; her ghostly father whom she had not seen since the retreat of _ma'at_ ; and her many loyal, kind friends, Cleo and Jaz to name a few. She thought of all the fond memories she had: hanging out with her friends, going on dates with Walt, communicating with her mother(which always gave Sadie a sort of thrill, even after this long).

Thankfully, Sadie soon felt herself going through the strange, but not necessarily unpleasant, feeling of morphing back into a human, and when she opened her eyes again, she was back to normal.

All five of the wizards were staring at her curiously now. To Sadie's relief, even Remus didn't seem to be as suspicious as he once was.

After several slightly akward moments of silence, Harry cleared his throat. "Can we, um, try to get out of here now?"

Everyone instantly snapped back into reality. Remus drew his wand, and for a moment, Sadie was afraid he might curse her again. But the sandy-haired man merely waved his wand around his head and muttered something under his breath while the other five occupants of the room looked on nervously. For quite a while, Remus's face was twisted in fierce concentration. But then he looked up.

And Sadie knew that whatever results he had come up with were not good.

"There's only one way out of here. And I don't think you all are going to like it."

 **A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I have an unhealthy obsession with cliffhangers. I blame Rick Riordan for corrupting me! ;)**

 **Don't worry. I'll try to have the next chapter up faster than I had this one up, so you won't have to wait too long. Hopefully :)**

 **If you have a moment, don't forget to review, or at least favorite and follow! It means so much to me, and I try my best to personally respond to all my reviews, if possible.**

 **Also, please check out my other Harry Potter fanfiction,** _ **A Crescent Moon**_ **!**

 **Bye! :)**


	5. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: I am so sorry for my lateness! I've been really busy lately, and now that exams are finally over (I got all A's! YEEESSSS!) and summer is here, I plan on updating more often. But I do say that I'll update sooner every time, and I never manage it, do I? ;)**

 **I would like to thank all of my reviewers, favoriters, and followers! You guys are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters, fictional places, etc. from the Kane Chronicles and Harry Potter belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, respectively.**

 _Remus drew his wand, and for a moment, Sadie was afraid he might curse her again. But the sandy-haired man merely waved his wand around his head and muttered something under his breath while the other five occupants of the room looked on nervously. For quite a while, Remus's face was twisted in fierce concentration. But then he looked up._

 _And Sadie knew that whatever results he had come up with were not good._

" _There's only one way out of here. And I don't think you all are going to like it."_

Sadie bit her lip, readying herself for the worst. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, trying to keep her voice steady. "What- what is it?"

"There's some kind of blood ward on the exterior of the chamber," Remus said, in an almost painful voice. "I've never seen this particular blood signature before, actually. It seems rather-" he cut off abruptly, as if thinking of the right word- "foreign."

"Foreign?" Hermione repeated, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "And if it's a blood ward, we would need someone with that particular blood signature to sacrifice a bit of their blood to let us through, right?"

Remus nodded his head in the affirmative. "Correct. But… the problem is, the blood signature on the ward- it's… different. I don't think any human alive could have it."

"But without a bit of blood from someone with that blood signature, we won't be able to get out of here, right?" Harry asked, eyes and composure anxious.

Sadie felt her stomach dropping. Blood wards were extremely was nearly no chance she and the wizards would be able to break it, and trying to pass through the blood wards in any other way was sure to be fatal. So if none of them had that particular blood signature…

"Right," Remus said, sighing.

Tonks looked absolutely frantic. "So if we can't pass through the ward, we'll have to somehow disable it, right?"

"But this particular blood ward is uncommonly strong," Remus said, eyes almost desperate. "I don't think even a professional curse breaker like Bill could break through it."

Sadie wanted to ask to Bill was, but she decided that questions probably weren't the best course of action, especially since all of the witches and wizards seemed to know who Bill was. And, of course, there was the fact that Remus was beginning to look at Sadie angrily once again. The young magician and the much older wizard had come to an unspoken truce after Sadie had showed them her transformation into a kite. She didn't know exactly why, but ever since, Remus had treated Sadie with much more respect and almost… almost a hint of nostalgia.

But now was not the time to investigate. "How did you get us in here, then?" Remus asked Sadie with a glare.

Sadie sighed. She got the fact that Remus was merely trying to be on the safe side, since she was a complete stranger- a complete stranger that had seemingly gotten them into a very sticky situation-, and Sadie could respect that. She had lived the past four years of her life constantly on her toes, after all. But had she not proved herself enough? "I didn't transport us here!" Sadie said, exasperated. "I have absolutely _no idea_ how it happened!"

Surprisingly, it was Hermione who answered. "I believe her," the brunette said reassuringly to Remus. "And besides, she's not even seventeen yet. Maybe… we should try to get out of here now."

Wondering why it mattered if she wasn't seventeen yet, Sadie said, hoping it would reassure Remus a bit more, "I swear to try to help us get out of here. I want to leave this place as much as you do, you know."

After her words, an uncomfortable silence settled in the large chamber, though Remus seemed to be looking less hostile.

Sadie felt her head spinning quickly. Remus's words ran through her head, again and again. _I don't think any human alive could have it…_ But that wasn't possible. A blood ward was only supposed to work with humans.

 _But that's the type of blood ward that you know about_ , Sadie reminded herself. The arrival of the wizards and witches into her life had opened up a whole new world, and so many more things seemed possible. Perhaps blood wards _did not_ only work with humans in the wizards' world.

Suddenly, Sadie felt a spark of inspiration. Perhaps somehow disabling the ward was not the only way to escape the now-suffocating burial chamber after all.

A small fire of hope kindling in her chest, Sadie walked somewhat shakily to one of the stone walls of the chamber, Remus's words still echoing in her mind. _I don't think any human alive could have it…_

But of course, Remus knew even less about her world than he knew about his. _He_ may have thought no human alive could have that particular blood signature, but in Sadie's world…

Feeling the wizards' and witches' curious gazes burning into her back, Sadie pressed the tip of her staff to the wall and softly murmured the incantation to reveal a spell. Somehow, she felt, rather than saw, the blood ward revealing itself- a scarlet sheen shimmering around the chamber. As Sadie stood there, astonished, she could suddenly feel a change in the ward.

A shimmering symbol in the center of the room.

Sadie smiled in relief as she lifted her wand away from the cold, hard surface of the wall. She knew exactly how to escape the chamber.

 **A/N: Sadly, this chapter is somewhat short compared to my other chapters, but I managed to reach 1,000 words, and I thought that here was a good place to end it. Besides, I wanted to get something posted. Don't worry, the next chapter should be up sooner considering the fact that I have more time to type now that school is over.**

 **Whether you like it or not, please drop me a review! Even a quick smiley face or a couple of words on how I could improve would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, just as a note, I know that the protection that kept Voldemort from hurting Harry while he was at the Dursleys was also called a blood ward. However, the blood ward that protected Harry and the blood ward mentioned in this story are completely different.**

 **Finally, I just realized that I said I would write the tenth reviewer a drabble on the subject of their choice. So if you were that lucky person (Julie662) , I will be PMing you soon. ;)**

 **Best Wishes,**

 **Hestia**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm baaaccckkkkk!**

 **Sorry this update took so long- but wait! I have an excuse! I was gone for ten days on an educational tour in Italy and Greece, which meant that before I left, I was really busy packing and preparing, and after I returned, I was seriously jet-lagged. And then I was really busy for several weeks, and used most of my writing time on updating my other fanfictions. And now I'm on vacation in Myrtle Beach, SC, USA. Be glad that I'm sacrificing my vacation time to update this story for you all.**

 **Just kidding- I'm not a really big fan of swimming, and writing seemed like a much more appealing idea. ;)**

 **Anyways, I'm back now, with my newest update!**

 **Just a note- a bit of this chapter in the middle nears the T rating, for a bit of blood. Don't worry- unless you're really squeamish, you should be fine. If you do happen to be squeamish, I've put A/Ns before and after, and a short summary of what you missed if you want to skip that part.**

 **Disclaimer: The Harry Potter and Kane Chronicles Series go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively. No monetary profit is being made from this story.**

 _Sadie pressed the tip of her staff to the wall and softly murmured the incantation to reveal a spell. Somehow, she felt, rather than saw, the blood ward revealing itself- a scarlet sheen shimmering around the chamber. As Sadie stood there, astonished, she could suddenly feel a change in the ward._

 _A shimmering symbol in the center of the room._

 _Sadie smiled in relief as she lifted her wand away from the cold, hard surface of the wall. She knew exactly how to escape the chamber._

Sadie turned back towards the wizards and witches, whom were still staring at her curiously. "What did you do?" That came from Hermione, whose brows were furrowed in concentration. "I mean- I kind of felt a disturbance of some sort around us- like in the air- but-"

The magician held up a hand to stop Hermione's verbal barrage, still grinning. "I know how to get out of here!"

Everyone seemed to freeze. Remus and Tonks were the first to express the feelings running through the room- "Really?" They asked, together.

"Really," Sadie said. Without saying anything else, she turned back to the wall and took a deep breath, readying herself for what was to come.

The tension in the chamber was nearly palpable, but unlike before, it was a good sort of tension- filled with anticipation and joy. All of the wizards and witches were subconsciously leaning forward, waiting.

They did not get what they expected.

Instead of Sadie performing some sort of complex spell, or merely touching the wall to make it open, she pulled a small, decorated dagger out of thin air.

And slit open her left palm.

Ron let out a strangled yelp, Hermione gasped, Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and Tonks cried, "What in Merlin's name!?"

Only Remus had been partially expecting this. Only he, out of the five of his kind in the chamber, truly understood the repercussions of a blood ward. He knew that, most likely, this unexpected act was to provide the blood needed to satisfy the ward. Which was why this particular type of blood ward was considered dark magic.

Now, and only now, did Remus finally trust Sadie. The girl was only sixteen- to have done this act that she must have known beforehand would cause her so much pain must have taken extreme courage.

But there was still another thing Remus didn't understand- the blood signature needed to satisfy the ward couldn't possibly have been human. So why had Sadie cut open her palm, if she had known it wouldn't work?

And that was when another thought came, unbidden, to the front of Remus's mind.

Was Sadie human at all?

 **(The blood begins around here.)**

Sadie clenched her teeth, blinking furiously to try to hold back tears. She had prepared herself for the pain, but now that her palm was really cut open, blood gushing, she could focus on nothing but the throbbing, horrible agony. _You've been through worse_ , Sadie reminded herself. _You've fought gods and faced off chaos itself. You can do this._ Taking a gasping breath, she regained her grip on reality and readied herself for what was to come.

Slowly, carefully, Sadie lifted her left hand and pressed her still-bleeding palm against the cold, hard stone.

She nearly screamed when her hand touched the wall. The coldness of the stone increased the pain ten-fold, and some of the jagged edges in the stone pressed into the cut. But the pain only lasted several seconds, somehow. All of a sudden, the blood stopped dripping downwards.

And started spreading.

Wet red veins of Sadie's blood spread out around her hand in a spider-web formation, defying the laws of gravity as it spiraled outwards. The pain had dissipated, and now, Sadie stared at what was happening in front of her in a sort of morbid fascination. She heard one of the wizards behind her let out a gasp.

 **(You can continue reading now. ;) Basically, Sadie put her cut hand to the wall to activate the blood ward.)**

A tremor passed through the stone confines, and a vibrating noise echoed through the chamber. With a start, Sadie realized it was a voice.

 _Welcome, Sadie Kane, heiress of the blood of the pharaohs._

Hermione made a strangled noise. "What in Merlin's name?!"

Sadie ignored her, choosing rather to stare, entranced, at what was happening to the wall. The previously concealed cracks in the wall that separated the stones that formed the chamber were slowly reappearing, and… Shocked, Sadie realized what was happening.

The stones were moving.

As everyone watched with an awed silence, the rocks began to rearrange themselves within the wall silently, until a large doorway occupied the middle of the wall.

"Merlin…" Ron murmured. "I need to tell Bill about this."

Sadie stared at the gaping hole, her mind still partially muddled from what she had just happened. _But I guess it isn't too far a stretch from what I've done before_ , she reflected amusedly. _After huge chaos serpents, cheese demons, and even Greek demigods- why not wizards and magical blood-induced doorways?_

Still smiling, Sadie turned to the awed wizards and witches. "Well? Who would like to do the honors?"

 **A/N: I know that that wasn't nearly long enough to make up for the time that I've made you wait, but I'm on vacation, so cut me some slack, please? :)**

 **Favorite, follow, or review, please!**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **Hestia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Oh my gods. This is definitely the longest I've gone without an update… But I'm here now!**

 **I know it's a stupid excuse, but I've been really busy lately with school, clarinet, piano, NaNoWriMo, reading fanfiction, my other fanfictions, and all…**

 **Disclaimer: The Harry Potter and Kane Chronicles Series go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, respectively. No monetary profit is being made from this story.**

The corridor was dank and musty, lighted only by the brilliant white light at the tip of Remus's wand. Ghostly cobwebs drifted in the small group's wake as they pressed forward, sometimes stepping over- and once even tripping over- rubble and lumps of mysterious unidentified substances. Hermione shivered to think of what they might be.

She still wasn't quite sure what was happening. In a matter of hours, she had somehow been transported into the center of one of the most famous tombs on Earth, witnessed an extremely dark ritual, met someone who claimed to be a _magician_ , and was now trudging through an ancient passageway that somehow smelled like old rocks and _eggs_.

Hermione had had her fair share of adventures, and this was all very nicely educational and all, but getting transported to an ancient Egyptian pyramid that smelled like _eggs_? That was stretching it a bit.

Though of course, Hermione was sure that the smell didn't come from actual eggs, but rather from the reaction that had likely took place when they had come here and released oxygen into the tomb, which had likely not touched actual O₂ in centuries. But still.

Some of the passageways in the great pyramid had been cleared out and studied, but apparently this was not one of them. A part of Hermione felt a thrill at being one of the perhaps first humans in centuries to step on these stones, but it was almost outweighed by a sense of dread. Who knew was waiting for them at the end of the tunnel? _Some Gryffindor you are_ , she thought moodily. _Bravery and courage, all right._

 _But you're in here now. It's not like you can do anything about all of this._

And so, their motley little group trudged on.

 _Mum is going to just_ love _this_. _I doubt she's going to believe us when we tell her we were randomly sent to some random tomb in the middle of Egypt, even if Lupin and Tonks are here to back us up,_ Ron thought. _But on the brighter side, I've got to tell Bill about all of this, Egyptian magic being his expertise and all. Maybe he'll be able to make something out of all of this. Merlin knows I sure can't._

 _And besides,_ he reflected, _I guess it's not a total loss- magicians?! Who knew? And that blood thing back there was pretty cool. Even if it was dark magic._

The condition of this corridor, though, most definitely wasn't cool. The air was damp and musty, and even smelled a bit like eggs (which was unfair, because Ron was already extremely hungry, and judging by the pace they were going now, they wouldn't be out here any time soon). But the worst part was the eerie quietness. It wasn't the quiet itself that bothered Ron, though- with four siblings at home, moments of peace were treasured- rather, it was the sounds he thought he heard in it. A quiet scuffle of a spider, perhaps, or a squeak of a rat. Merlin knew he hadn't liked rats since Scabbers.

But it wasn't like he could do anything about it, so he trudged on, hoping beyond hope that they would see daylight soon (and food).

Tonks did not like walking down this hallway.

Or maybe she did. It was all a rather confusing situation.

On one hand, it was horrible, because with the darkness and lumpy floor and that distracting egg smell added to her natural clumsiness- well, no need to say more. But then, there was Remus's hand on her shoulder, attempting to keep her accidents to a minimum. Admittedly, he wasn't doing a very good job of it (even though that was more Tonks's fault than his), but Tonks wasn't about to protest.

It wasn't just walking (or rather, stumbling) down this corridor that was confusing. To be honest, it was this whole situation. First, they had been at King's Cross, escorting Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys to the Hogwarts Express. Then, strange girl, Hermione's curiosity… and poof! Suddenly they were here. Then some strange, _Egyptian_ magic, and then they were suddenly walking down the oldest, eggiest hallway Tonks had ever been in in her life. Which was saying a lot.

Tonks's auror senses didn't like any of this. Something kept nagging at the back of her head. _This isn't right, this isn't right, this isn't right…_

But it wasn't like that could be helped now. And so, Nymphadora Tonks kept stumbling away.

Harry Potter had been in some strange situations before. But this one definitely took the prize for most strange.

Perhaps it was because the other situations had been at least somewhat believable. But this? Well… suffice it to say that when Harry had stepped into King's Cross, he had not even imagined something like this happening.

But it had.

Worse things could have happened, Harry reflects. After all, it wasn't like any of them seemed to be in immediate danger… _but you don't know where this girl is leading you_ , he thinks. _She could be leading you to a death trap, and you wouldn't know it_.

But what could they do now? Sadie was the only one who knew the way out of this tomb, it seemed, and there was no way to apparate out.

 _We'd better cross our fingers and hope for the best_.

Even though he had come to the conclusion that Sadie Kane could be trusted, Remus still felt jumpy.

It's just that the past half hour has been anything but normal, he reassured himself. But in truth, something about this whole situation just felt… wrong. It wasn't Sadie- it was something else. Something hovering around them, something indescribable…

Tonks suddenly tripped, painfully pulling Remus's arm and jerking him back to reality. His face went a bit red as he realized the tight grip in which he had been holding Tonks' shoulder unconsciously, and he hoped beyond hope that no one had seen his face color.

By the time that Remus thought back to the strange feeling, it was gone.

 **A/N: Okay, really short, boring chapter, I know, but I wanted to reassure you guys that I wasn't dead. And I just don't really write long chapters. Sorry…**

 **I promise I'll try my best to update faster next time- I've just been really busy this past few months…**

 **Sorry again, and have a nice day,**

 **Hestia**


End file.
